Aqua Box
Aqua Box is an aquarium simulation game created by ha55ii. It is the 25th game created on Dan-Ball, released on 31 March 2017. Instructions *Plants grow automatically based on lighting conditions, and takes up more points as it grows. As of ver1.7 there is a limit of 8192 dots. *Pinch allows players to grab and move an aquatic plant by plant nodes If the plant is detached from the soil it can be moved freely and be planted on the soil again. **Using Pinch on a point without a plant node will result in Space Drag. This allows players to push away plants or move any fish in the aquarium by moving the cursor and holding left click. **Since ver1.6 ALPHA the top of the screen is bounded by an invisible boundary referred as the water surface. This water surface shows a reflection of objects close to the surface. Before ver1.6 ALPHA the upper boundary was grey. **Since ver2.0 ALPHA the soil is now grey with randomly generated particles. Before that the soil was solid brown. *Trimming is used to cut plants. There are 3 modes available by clicking on the button multiple times: **Trimming cuts the plant at the selected node. **Line cuts multiple plants by dragging a line accross the plants. **Pull uproots all plants within its selection. This can only remove plants at their roots. *Soil allows players to spend coins to modify the soil terrain. Soil can be built up or dug away in trangular shapes and each affected pixel costs 1 coin. *Light turns the lighting on and off. **Since ver1.5 ALPHA, turning off the lighting will make the cursor a point light source apart from the dimmed screen. **Since ver3.7 ALPHA, the cursor will become a spotlight-like light source instead if it is placed close to the top of the game screen. *Sell allows players to sell all detached plants for coins, which can be used to buy contents from the shop. Each detached plant section sells for a maximum of 100 coins. *Shop allows players to buy new content for the aquarium with coins. *Info allows players to view the objects in their aquarium in a list form. Currently plants and fishes are displayed in this tab. The tab also shows number of nodes for each plant, the size of fishes and allows players to sell fishes at 1/4 their buying cost. *Restart erases all aquatic plants in action and regrows one plant at the centre. The coin amount is also reset to the starting amount of 100. Before ver3.0 the coin count were not reset when reset is clicked. Plants There are currently four types of plants in Aqua Box. *Test Plant—a stem-type plant. One appears in the middle of the screen upon starting or restarting the game. This plant cannot be bought, so this is the only way to obtain it. *Hair Grass—a grass-type plant. Grows to a short height and spreads very quickly. Shop price: 100 coin. *Hemianthus micranthemoides—a stem-type plant. Grows slowly and splits frequently. This plant has smaller leaves and shorter nodes than the starting plant. Shop price: 100 coin. *Rotala sp. green—a stem-type plant. Grows quickly and only splits where it is trimmed, where it splits into two. Its leaves are thinner and straighter than the starting plant's. Shop price: 100 coin. Fish There are currently 2 types of fish in Aqua Box. *Neon Tetra — a thin, red-and-cyan colored fish. Shop price: 300 coin. *Cardinal Tetra — larger than the Neon Tetra, and has a red abdomen. Shop price: 500 coin. There was another type of fish that appeared only in ver2.7 that was blue. It could not be bought from the store and several appeared in the tank upon starting the game. It was replaced by Neon tetra. Debug Mode In ver4.0 the debug mode was added. * Pressing 1 will display green dots moving in a wave pattern * Pressing 2 will cause red line to appear. * Pressing 3 will cause red, stationary dots to appear. History Main article: 'Aqua Box Timeline' Category:Web games Category:Aqua Box